


Language of Love

by writingbychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Thor tries to teach you the runes of his native language.





	Language of Love

“I don’t know, Thor. I’m not particularly good with new languages…” you hesitated, fumbling nervously with your fingers as you followed your boyfriend into his room at the Avengers compound.

“Just you see, my love. I will promise you, it won’t be as hard as you think it’ll be,” the god of Thunder turned his head to smile at you before opening the door to his room, letting you step inside before closing it behind him. 

Sitting down on his bed you crossed your legs after scooting backwards, your back pressed against the headboard as you waited for Thor to get a notepad and pencils for you to practice the ancient runes that were used in Asgard. After throwing the notepad on the bed your boyfriend finally came over to you, sitting down beside you just to reach for the paper, scribbling down some signs as if it was the only thing he ever knew. Well…to be fair, it was his mother language so he had known the runes for several hundred years.

“Okay so this one means…rain?” you guessed, your finger tracing the lines that Thor had drawn onto the yellow paper.

Chuckling to himself he grabbed your hand and guided it to another word, “This one means rain. The one before meant thunder.”

You looked at him out of the corner of your eyes, slightly irritated by your boyfriend, knowing damn well why he had chosen those words on not just regular ones like ‘chair’ or ‘lamp’, simply to tease you, jabbing at you for not really having a physical power like he had.

“You really think you’re getting away with being a sassy little fuck, huh?” you raised your eyebrow at him.

Thor couldn’t help the booming laughter that escaped him, throwing his head back while clutching his stomach.

Grumbling slightly to yourself you looked back down at the notepad laying on the bed in front of you, picking up the pencil and scribbling the English translation below the runes.

image  
A few weeks later your boyfriend was still set on teaching you the language of his home country, coming by your room as often as he could to help you with it. What he didn’t know was that one of your friends was an expert in foreign languages, and one of them just so happened to be Asgardian. So, to surprise the God of Thunder, you secretly met up with her. Your head was basically smoking after every study session with her but you could notice your progress every time you saw your friend again, her proud nod encouraging you, even more, to keep going all while you pretended to not make any progress while meeting up with your boyfriend. 

But today you decided to finally show him all your knowledge, writing down several words beforehand, the runes taking you a bit to finally get right but, once you were satisfied, you sneaked into your boyfriend’s room, placing the notepad on his bed before walking back to your room, grabbing a book to continue reading while waiting for your boyfriend to find the note you left him.

Only several minutes later you head a loud knock on your door, Thor’s head appearing through your open door with a beaming smile on his face, the yellow notepad clutched in his hand.

“Did you write this, my love?” he asked as he entered the room, holding the notepad in front of your face to see.

Nodding your head you gently pushing his hand away from your face, “Yep. I…I have a friend that knows Asgardian as well and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you certainly did surprise me,” Thor chuckled slightly, taking your hand to pull you off your bed, pulling you into his chest to wrap his arms around you.

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”


End file.
